Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Surface mount type light emitting devices employing light emitting elements are compact, have high energy efficiency and bright color emissions. Since the light emitting elements are semiconductor elements, they do not burn out. Furthermore, they have good initial drive properties, and are resistant to vibration and repeated ON/OFF operations. Because of such excellent properties, light emitting devices employing light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), or the like, have been utilized as various light sources. In recent years, price reduction trends in the light emitting elements have progressed rapidly as their popularity and output increase.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-298345 discloses a chip-type light emitting diode which includes a pair of electrodes disposed on the upper face of an insulating substrate, a light emitting diode element mounted on the surface of one of the electrodes, wherein the light emitting diode element and the surface of the other electrode are connected by wire bonding using a fine metal wire, and the light emitting diode element and the fine metal wire are sealed with a light transmissive resin. The insulating substrate is disposed on the rear surface side of the pair of electrodes. It discloses that the electrodes have nickel plating or gold plating over a copper foil.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-058924 discloses forming a pair of electrodes on a substrate made of a thin metal sheet, and placing a light emitting diode element on one of the electrodes.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-039013 discloses steps of arranging LEDs in a regular sequence on a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, applying and semi-curing a ceramic ink in which phosphor particles are dispersed, separating the LEDs by grinding the ceramic ink, and fully curing the ceramic ink by heating the separated LEDs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-138454 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device in which a white reflective member, a LED element, a phosphor layer, and glass are stacked on connection electrodes.